Ross Laura and they're expecting
by Raura4lyfe
Summary: this is my way of saying that Raura rocks ! the thing that bugs me is that Laura didn't even try to for the part of mack. so i did for her. this could work but just as easily fail. she loves me but hasn't admitted it yet. read and see what happens.


**This is my next fanfic so read up!**

**I would like to thank you guys for reading and reviewing my last one so much and I AM NOT DONE WITH THE LAST ONE YET! **

Ross's POV:

Today is the day we find out the cast of the Teen Beach Movie sequel. I auditioned for Brady again and I sent in an audition tape for Laura. I did that because Maia told me that she wouldn't be able to do it this time because she had decided on a role in a different film. When she told me I was. Pretty bummed but I was able to get over it rather than pout all day. As I was think about it I felt a goofy grin plaster itself on my face. I looked up to see Laura walk on to the set. "Hey Ross what are so happy about?" She asked me. I was starting to realize that I was a little too happy at that point. "I am just waiting to get an e-mail from the director of the TBM sequel. It will have the cast list and I really want to read it. "I answered. I was almost ready to give up on waiting for it when my phone went off and sent me flying into the air. I landed with a soft thud and got back up. I open the e-mail and read the cast list. I was so excited to see this: Mack: Laura Marano. My heart started racing as I read who was going to be Brady and it was me. At that point I was cheering happily when Laura asked me why I was so excited. I didn't want to ruin the surprise so I forwarded the email and she read it and did the same. She was so happy yet I could see a glimmer of confusion in her eyes. "How did I get that part? I didn't even audition." She squeaked. This was the surprise part. "I kinda did it for you like Austin did for Ally. I took your audition tape for the show and sent it in under your name and bam now you're a movie star." I told her that with a huge smile on my face. She looked like she was going to faint. I ran over to her to catch her if she falls. She didn't fall but she did throw up a bit. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She looked horrible. I had no idea what to next. "Hey Laura what's wrong?" I asked her. I couldn't think of what could have done this to her. "Why would you do that Ross?! You could have asked me first!" She whisper yelled at me. Now I felt worse about it all. All at once a million questions popped into my head and I got dizzy. I was about to pass out when I found that two small but strong hands were grabbing me from behind to steady me. "Thanks Laura you're always there when I need you." I found myself saying. She looked at me and then pulled me into a deep passionate kiss and that's when it happened. We had found love in each other. I knew it and so did she. I pulled away and started to talk "Laura I love you more than I thought and I never want to lose you. I will risk my life to save to protect yours if it ever became necessary." I said. She was tearing up when I finished my sweet love confession. She had known that for a long time but was too scared to admit it. We were officially a celebrity power couple. But one thing needed to happen first. "Laura will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"I asked her hoping that she would say yes. "Uh Ross I hate to make you feel like utter crap but I just agreed to be some ones girlfriend. " she said. I could not believe it. She was already dating someone. "Who are you dating?" I asked. She had a huge smile on her face. "Austin Moon! She said. Was she being serious right now? She did not just say that. "Laura are kidding me?" I almost screamed at her. She looked scared out of her mind. "Laura are you okay?" I asked. It was then I knew she was kidding. She fainted after that and I caught her. I brought her to my car and then went back to tell Raini to drive Laura's car back to her house. I drove her to my house and laid her into my bed. She sighed and shifted to move closer to me. I had to admit that I was having fun. I got up after a while to get some water leaving Laura alone in the bed. She moaned and tried to get up. "Laura What are you doing?" I asked. She looked really cute when she was confused. "I wanna snuggle Ross!" what do you think I want?" She said. Oh. My. God. She looked so hot right now. I had to get some water. "I'll snuggle with you in a minute. I gonna get some water want anything?" I asked half way between sleep and alert. "No I'm okay I would like some ice cream though." She said. I would always love her no matter what. I went downstairs. I really wanted her to be mine forever. I got myself some water and Laura's ice cream. I was heading back upstairs when I realized what I did wrong when I asked her the first time. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I had asked at the wrong time. I will ask her later. I got upstairs and gave Laura her ice cream. We finished our snacks and laid back down. Then Laura climbed on top of me and kissed me with a passion that I have never felt before. I kissed her back not really having any other options. The kiss deepened as Laura began tugging at my shirt. I removed it as she removed hers. Holy crap I was not going to be a virgin any more and neither was she. She kissed me harder and took off her pants and tugged at mine. I took off mine as well and we locked it in. We were closer than we've ever been and I liked it no loved it. This was awesome. My family was away on a cruise and I couldn't go because of filming for the show. Laura was enjoying this as much as I was and we were actually doing this. She got on top of me and we started doing it. My mind was racing as well as my heart. We kissed and did it for a while before we had to come up for air. We were both sweaty and tired but neither of us wanted to stop. We went back down for round two when we had caught our breath. We were kissing with passion I never could have thought existed. She fell asleep and roll off of me and then we were done. I fell asleep not long after. When we woke up we were greeted by fatigue and irritation. Laura got up and puked at least four times. That wasn't good. I took her home and told her to call Raini. She did and Raini was on her way with certain things within an hour. When she got there I left. I don't know what could have caused this. Well I do have one theory: when we did "it" we didn't use protection and she could be pregnant. I didn't want that to happen but if it did I would help Laura through it. I was back at home when I decided to shower and go to Calum's house. I had to tell someone but not just anyone. Once I was out of the shower I changed into a pair of my ripped jeans and a purple t-shirt. I got over there and told him what had happened. "Ross I am proud yet surprised at the same time. I'm proud that you finally did it but surprised that it was Laura." He said. I could see that he was debating as to whether or not he was gonna bro hug me. I needed to call Laura to see if she was doing any better. I dialed her number and waited. She picked up on the fourth ring and I could tell she was upset.

Bold= Ross

Italics = Laura /Raini

Laura what's wrong? Did something happen? Are you okay? Should I come over?

Ross I have something to tell you but I think it should be done in person. Yes you should come.

Alright Laura I'm on my way. Is it important?

Just hurry up okay. Laura give me the phone. Ross Shor Lynch you are dead when you get here dead.

Raini is that you? What's going on? I'm on my way just tell me what I need to bring okay.

Ross Laura has some news that you may or may not want to hear but you need to hear it anyway.

Okay Raini what do I need to bring? And does it involve what happened last night?

You need to bring tissues and something to bite down on because the news does involve what ever you two did.

Okay noted. Will you murder me throw my body in a ditch and let the vultures eat my flesh and bones?

No Ross I won't do that but you do need to hurry up. She is hysterical. Ross I will tell you this don't play with her emotions.

Okay Raini I'm on my way with the stuff you told me to bring see you in a few minutes.

After that I knew something happened last night when we did "it". I was sure I messed up but did not know how badly. I started singing to Green Day on the drive over there. I though about what Raini had said. She wasn't happy but she wasn't mad either. I had to get there fast. A thought had crossed my mind several times over the last few hours. That thought scared the shit right out of me but it was entirely too possible. I was almost there when Raini called me again.

Bold = Ross

Italics= Raini

Ross you need to get the hell over here now she is throwing up and won't stop crying. She locked herself in the bathroom and I can't get her out.

Okay Raini I am like two minutes from her house just stay calm and keep talking to her. Just tell her that I'm on my way okay?

Okay I just don't know what to do. I need your help bye!

I hung up and pulled into the drive way and ran inside and upstairs. "Laura I'm here. What is so important?" I asked her. She really was hysterical. "Ross I I I'm pregnant!" She sobbed. "Laura unlock the door so we can talk."I said calmly. She unlocked the door and I came in to comfort her. I was not expecting this. "Raini can you wait downstairs please?" I asked nicely. "Sure." She said. I had to talk things through with her before she tried something stupid. "Okay Laura when were you going to tell me about this?" I asked calmly. She was scared shitless and we were only 17 years old. Two 17 year olds welcoming a child into the world. I mean how are we going to be able to tape Austin and Ally? That would have to be solved later. Laura came out of the bathroom shaking like a frightened child. "Laura I know that you're scared but we can get through this. Do we know if us doing "it" is what caused this?" I asked slowly hoping I wasn't leaving in a body bag. "Ross you are the baby's father. I was a virgin until last night." She said still hiccuping. "Okay Laura calm down. Have you told your parents yet?" I asked. I was again picturing myself in a body bag. "N-n-no. I'm too scared." She said. She nuzzled herself into my arms. I was too busy comforting her to keep track of time and realized that we had rehearsals for A&A today. "Oh shit Laura we're late for Austin and Ally!" I said startling her and bringing her out the trance she seemed to have fallen into. "God Ross we need to hurry up and get ready. You can wear that and ill change." She said getting up. Dang it's like she never found out she was having my baby. By the time we were ready it was nearly 7:45 a.m. We were so dead. "Ross you're driving. Go start the car." She said tossing me my keys. We worked like a clock sometimes. She came out the front door wearing the cutest dress in the world and in a month or so she wouldn't be wearing it. She got in the car and I started pulling out of the driveway when she asked for a bag. I knew what it was for so I stopped and gave her one. Right when the bag landed in her delicate hands she started to throw up. I hope this doesn't make Austin and Ally impossible. She was getting better but it was still time consuming. The thing I was concerned was the fact that her baby bump would start to show after about 2 months and then what? Would we stop filming or would we just take leave now? We had to decide what to do.

**Please review this and if anyone has ideas feel free to tell me.**


End file.
